


潮音

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720





	潮音

在一片旖旎的亲吻声，水声，呻吟和低喘里，穿着围裙的小笨鱼被迫丢下了手中的料理，被他的厨师横抱着送上了铺满柔软被褥的爱的料理台。很快被剥得干干净净，变成了一条光溜溜的，浑身蔓延着好看的浅粉色的小鱼。

是水声。在欢愉的朦胧里，八田听到了他曾经最熟悉的声音。可是不对啊，他已经不在海里了。他明明变成了人在陆地上，和猿比古生活在一起。耳边响起的声音像故乡的海潮一样席卷过他赤裸的身体。可故乡的水声没有这么黏腻，也不会想要把他溺毙其中。他听见像从很远很远的地方传来的断断续续的喘息。  
“猿…比…古…”

是谁在叫猿比古呢？好熟悉…脖子猝不及防地被咬住，吮吸。他好像被捉住了，对方并不急着把他吃掉，只是从容地用舌尖戏弄他。他想起族中的老人说过，陆地上的猫科动物在捉到猎物后不会立刻吃掉，而是会戏弄猎物。可他挣不开温暖的禁锢，只能放任自己躺在温热如海水的怀抱里，随波逐流。

冷不丁被带着转了半圈，双腿被掰开——是的，他不是那条有尾巴的小人鱼了，他现在在陆地上呢。但是腿间传来的水声又是从哪来的呢？原本该是尾巴的地方一阵湿热，有什么东西钻进了隐秘的地方，灵活地舔咬着难以启齿的部位。他像还是人鱼时一样拼命摇摆起腰，想游动起来，甩掉无处不在的快感，柔软的入侵者却穷追不舍，更放纵地啜了一口。他想夹紧双腿，却被一把握住了腿间脆弱的器官，只能乖乖分开双腿。要被吃掉了吗？可是好舒服，原来是这么舒服的事情啊…

 

伏见吻过大腿内侧新生的肌肤，在一通吮，呷，舔后变得湿漉漉的小孔无声地呜咽着，委屈地微微张开。这些都是他的，他想。一想到八田是为了他才变成的人，贪婪的舌尖就格外地满足。唇舌在领地上来回逡巡，他骄傲地在他蜜色的所有物上烙上吻痕。

他是个过于贪心的家伙。因为拥抱对方而获得的满足总是会变成千百倍的渴求，永无止境膨胀的欲望叫嚣着还不够，还想要更多。

灼热的部位刚被释放出来就拍在趴在他身上的八田晕乎乎的脸上，被一双懵懂的手带着疑惑握住。  
“该怎么做？”伏见轻咬着瑟缩着的部位，逗弄早已湿滑的内壁，含糊不清地引诱早已落入网中的鱼。一声迷蒙的“猿…嗯…”，硕大的顶端被湿热笨拙的舌尖试探地舔了一下，被有些吃力裹进口腔。肿胀的器官被八田毫无技巧勤勤恳恳地舔舐着，忍不住又胀大了一圈，填满了小人鱼刚恢复嗓音的喉咙。他听见小人鱼卡在喉咙里发不出来的呜呜的呻吟，便抽出硬挺的性器，牵引着已经晕头转向找不着北的小笨鱼转了半圈。

红润的唇边带着性器麝香的气息，伏见把害羞成番茄的脸蛋捧在手心里，让两片带着彼此体液味道的嘴唇贴合在一起。被对方笨拙地舔过的灼热肉刃不怀好意地卡在刚被他吮过，一片黏腻的臀瓣间，蠢蠢欲动。伏见舔了舔对方的舌头，引诱它追上来，和自己的纠缠在一起。在对方的舌头落入掌控的同时，他轻笑着把肉刃送入小人鱼热乎乎的身体内，吞下了弥漫在唇间的欢愉呻吟。

小小的热穴紧裹住他的欲望，趴在他身上的人乖乖地大开双腿，予取予求。挺翘的器官在他的小腹上磨蹭，而他坏心眼地不去碰前面，专心开拓着后面。只要稍微加重力道，顶在熟悉的一点上，内壁就会痉挛着吸附上来，催促他用更凶狠的抽插带他们一同迷失在情欲的浪潮里。于是他用一次次不留情的挺入把勃发的部位深深埋在让这具还不完全懂得人类的事情的身体里。他要他把身体完完全全，彻彻底底地向他打开，一滴不剩地吞下他蛮不讲理的爱欲。

八田确实这么做了。紧致的内里在他抽出性器时会一再挽留，在重重挺入时会乖乖地吞下绞紧。当高潮同时席卷过他们交叠的身体，八田哭叫着射了出来，盛满他们体液的内里颤抖着把刚释放过的肉刃裹得更紧。平时显得有点凶暴的三白眼里晕着薄薄一层泪——人鱼是没有眼泪的，这是八田美咲作为一个人，在汹涌的情潮里为他流出的泪。

真乖。

抽出性器时带出一片黏腻的水声，混杂着一丝丝白浊的透明液体从被插到红肿的小口里缓缓流出。伏见翻身把小小的躯体囚禁在怀抱里，舌尖从颤抖的乳尖一路向下，吻了刚释放过，可怜兮兮地软下去的性器。他在被凌虐过的穴口粗暴地啜着，直到小人鱼的性器重新站了起来，没有餍足的薄唇优哉游哉地又一路上滑，回到像脱水的鱼一样拼命喘息着的唇边。

他的欲望之源还硬着，就着体液的润滑，再次埋入。他恶意地放慢了速度，浅浅地磨着圈折磨空虚不安的地方。  
“求我。”他在红透了的耳边低声说，“求我吃掉你。”  
“求……求你。”失去了理智带着哭腔的声音正中靶心。他要完完全全地占据他，支配他，吃掉他，灌满他。所以他起身倚在床头，摆出一副事不关己的样子看着躺在他身侧的人。  
“坐上来。”

暂停的欢愉让八田清醒了一瞬，眼角还挂着的泪水让他终于从水声编织出的海与潮的幻梦中醒来。当童贞意识到自己沉溺在情欲之海里都干了些什么，就算已经做过很多次亲密的事情，他还是会不好意思。但犹豫不是小男子汉该做的事情，因此尽管羞愧难当，他依然咬了咬牙，坐了上去。因为害羞而紧闭双眼，不敢去看身体相连的部位，只能全凭触感，笨手笨脚地握住热得发烫的肉刃，对准一片湿滑的穴口，吞下恋人的爱，欲望，和恶趣味。

“快点动起来啊！”八田气鼓鼓地吞下了整根热硬，喘着气，不得要领地摆着腰，全然不知在对方的眼里，他像只生气的小河豚一样可爱，只想让人伸手戳破外强中干的假象。

真是一条小笨鱼。伏见想。这条笨鱼不知道此时此刻，自己跟砧板上的鱼没有什么区别，还会自己撞上要分开他身体的肉刃，吞下它，讨好它，生气地问要把他吃干抹净的人，你怎么还不来吃我？

双手托住圆滚滚的臀瓣，伏见用与悠然的笑截然不符的凶暴顶弄着坐在他怀里的人。硬度丝毫不减的热硬狠戾地碾过内壁的皱褶，捣弄会让敏感的小人鱼惊叫求饶的地方，翻搅起一波又一波快感的滔天巨浪。

肩膀被紧紧地抱住，八田靠在他的锁骨上呜咽着，拥抱和相连的私密地带一样紧密，仿佛他们生来就是一体的。

“呜呜呜猿比古——”  
“呜……”

对，就是这样，在情欲的浪潮里也好，在哪里都一样，把我当作你唯一的救命稻草，依赖我，吻我，拥抱我。

因为除你以外，我别无所有，别无所求。

 

伏见掀开被用来蒙住的脑袋的被子，压住哼哼唧唧的人，伸手探入刚被他享用过，一片狼藉的地方，试图清理他的体液。已经被吃掉的人顺从地打开双腿，还不忘嘟哝，“猿……好累……明天再做鱼给你吃吧……”

“笨。”吃饱喝足的人揉了揉还留着牙印的臀瓣——这条小鱼是他唯一擅长的料理。顶级鲜鱼料理家的嘴角勾起一抹笑，把他们共同料理的汁液抹在小小的乳尖上，开始期待起下一顿大餐。


End file.
